If It Breaks, Does It Heal?
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: It always seems like the most difficult and obstructing things to learn in life are the things that never come to one easily. Patience, humility, honesty, respect…anything along those lines is always difficult to understand...Luxsoka Pairing. Inspired by a dream I had. Please read. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Um…hey, guys…I know that it has been quite awhile since I've really done anything, and that I'm pretty horrible at updating and sticking with stories lately, but I swear I'm trying to get better at it. You have to understand that I've been going through a lot lately. Yes, I deleted New Beginnings and I Need You Now More Than Ever because I was very uninspired with those particular stories…and I feel I need to find a plot I can stick with. Like with Friends and Family, that one practically wrote itself. I think that it will be that way with this story, too…because (oddly enough) This one is all based on a dream I had :-\ But, of course, since it was a dream, there was something in it that made absolutely no since. So I will not include the part of my dream where Rick Riordan showed up and said, "I would totally fight you but it would mess up my hair."**

**So yeah…enjoy! Review! Favorite! Follow! Thumbs up if you like Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 1

_Third Person POV_

It always seems like the most difficult and obstructing things to learn in life are the things that never come to one easily. Patience, humility, honesty, respect…anything along those lines is always difficult to understand. How to deal with pain and loss, grief and suffering, love and happiness, it can all be so familiar; and yet it can all be so hard to cope with. One who was raised in a loving family may never come to terms with the reality of death and torment. Just as one who grows up in fear and pain may never truly learn how to love and be content with themselves and those around them. Those who grow up afraid and timid have very little in common with those who grow up without fear and worry. If a child who is spoiled loses or breaks their favorite toy, it will only be replaced by their parents. They are led to believe that anything they want will be given to them. If a child who is poor loses or breaks their favorite toy, they will have to move on and learn to treat their pain. They will most likely heal through tears, which often fall as easily as raindrops…

Once something is broken, it can never truly be fixed. If the hand falls off a doll and is sewn back on, there will forever be stitches at the curve of the wrist. If a person's broken heart is mending, there will forever be scar where the pain has been caused…but if something irreplaceable is broken, there is nothing that can be done. Whether it is a priceless family heirloom handed down through the years or something as simple as a wine glass, it can never be fixed or replaced no matter how hard one may try. For once something as fragile as glass is shattered; it can never be restored to what it was before.

That is a lesson that everyone must learn. Once something is broken, it may never heal.

_Ahsoka POV_

Anakin really should have learned by now, I don't like to be woken up early if I don't have to.

He gently shook me, his hands firmly grasping my right arm, "Come on, Snips…you need to work on getting up earlier."

I groaned and turned towards the wall, trying to pretend that he wasn't there. I pulled the thin sheets tighter around me, trying to shut out the cold air of mine and Anakin's shared quarters. It wasn't normally this cold; I don't know what made this morning so special.

I heard Anakin sigh and grumble something under his breath, probably a curse in some foreign language, "Ahsoka, I'm going to the refresher. You'd better be up when I get back."

I heard his footsteps retreating in the direction of the door before I heard it slide open and shut. I didn't move for a few seconds, but I was fairly tired when I did. I somehow managed to drag myself out of the lousy excuse for a bed, please note that I was very close to lying down and falling asleep again. Partly because I was tired, and partly because I knew it would annoy Anakin. I was his Padawan after all, wasn't I allowed to have a little fun?

I pulled my lightsabers out from under my pillow (which I swear is made of some form of cardboard) and attached them to my belt. I sat down on my bed and tugged on my boots and gloves, I absentmindedly noted that my boots were feeling a little snug. A sign that I would need some new ones in the next few weeks.

I sighed and stood up just as Anakin reentered the room, "Hey, Master."

I noticed a small smile form on his lips, a sign that he was feeling proud since he was able to get me out of bed. Need I remind you that I got myself out of bed, he just happened to be there at a convenient time which made it seem like _he_ was the one who was getting me out of bed. I rolled my eyes, showing my disapproval of his smug look, "Don't be so proud of yourself, Master."

He didn't really respond, he only picked up his lightsaber and turned towards the door, "Meet me in the training room in five minutes, I have a lesson to teach you," he winked at me before leaving the room.

I sighed and stretched out my arms and legs real quick. Normally I looked forward to training with Anakin, but I didn't really feel up to it today for some reason. Even so, I managed to pull myself up and leave my quarters to head for the training room.

_Unknown POV_

I had to be quiet; I knew that if anyone spotted me I would surely be arrested. That would be just great for my reputation.

I tiptoed as quietly as I could, though it's very difficult to be stealthy when it's bright and warm outside. Luckily for me, none of the people in speeders seemed to see me. That or they just didn't care. I suppose a cloaked figure creeping along the ledges of the Jedi Temple was normal these days.

I tried to peek into several of the rooms, but they were so dark inside it was impossible to see much of anything. I tried to remember what she had told me. _"Her room is on the northern side, the third ledge up, and the fifth door down from the right. You can make no mistake, if you mess this up it will ruin everything._

I bit my lip and clutched the small box in my hand. I didn't know what it was; all I knew was that I was supposed to deliver the 'present' before sundown. Perhaps I should have waited until sundown…then there wouldn't be so many people out here…

I growled, cursing myself silently for my poor decision. Nonetheless, I sighed. It was too late to turn back. Scale the Jedi wall, only to get scared and scamper back down. I took a deep breath. _Come on…you can do this…think of what's going on at home…you need the money…just do it!_

I continued to walk along the ledge, making sure to keep my head low so I wasn't spotted. I counted the windows: _1…2…3…4…5!_ I felt a small smile of triumph carve into my face as I peeked inside. Empty. Perfect.

I tested the window, seeing if it was locked. It wasn't. I grinned, "You Jedi should really have better security…"

I climbed inside the room, being as quiet as I could. I pulled the package out from under my cloak and placed it on the nightstand, making sure the note was next to it. Just as she told me to do…

For a moment, I was tempted to open the box to see what was inside. I thought better of it when I remembered her threat…_"Don't you dare even think about peeking inside…you will find yourself in a galaxy of hurt if you do!"_

I shuddered and quickly left the room, closing the window behind me. I pulled my cloak closer to me and ran down the ledge the way I had come, a smile on my face. _Now to collect my prize…_

**So, yeah…that was the first chapter :-) I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll review! I hope to see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter :-) I really appreciate the support. Reviews let me know that you guys are listening and that you like it. Thanks to:**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano – Thank you for being the first to review, sis :-) Love you!**

**ItsATrap101 – I know, but you don't :-) *smiles and winks***

**Violet Frost – I'm glad that you're happy I'm back :-D Percy Jackson! Whoo! P.S. Who's your favorite character?**

**AnabellaHunter13 – Thank you, Samantha :-) Teehee…you'll never guess who it is! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Johnt12345 – Don't compare yourself to other writers. I used to do it, and it made me feel bad. Develop your own writing style and learn to love it :-) Thanks for the review!**

**TripleThreat123 – Thank you for the review :-) Wendip forever! **

**Count Mallet – Thank you for the review :-) I'm glad that the bit about her boots made you chuckle. I thought it would add realism.**

**So, yeah…here's the next chapter. Review! Favorite! Follow! The works!**

Chapter 2

_Anakin POV_

I quickly moved to block an attack from Ahsoka, narrowly avoiding her blade against my left leg. I didn't want to admit it, but she was improving greatly. Her skills could easily rival that of Obi-Wan or maybe Luminara.

I chuckled and swung towards her right arm, but she easily blocked it, "Getting better, aren't you Snips?"

She gave a cocky smirk, "Of course. All I ever do is practice. I think that today is the day that I finally beat you!"

She brought her twin blades down on either side of me and Force pushed me back, knocking my lightsaber out of my hand. I didn't go very far, but I was still impressed at how fast she was. At the moment, she reminded me a bit of a whirlwind. Moving swiftly and quickly across the room in a blur of green, yellow, and orange.

She called at me, "Come on, Master…get up so we can finish this!"

It hadn't dawned on me that I had been kneeling down. I stood up and used the Force to retrieve my weapon (which had been knocked about halfway across the room) before dashing back over to my Padawan, engaging her in combat once again. We connected blades and she said calmly, "Surrender, Master?"

I only smirked, "You wish," I used the Force to push her back. She dropped both of her weapons and let out a small yelp of surprise as she fell down. I pointed my lightsaber at her teasingly and grinned, "Sorry, Ahsoka. You need to keep practicing, I'm just too good."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Whatever, Master. You just happened to move quickly. If this were a real fight, I would have sliced you in half."

I chuckled and crossed my arms, "Whatever you say, Snips. You wanna try some more sparring?"

She shook her head, "I can't, I have to study. I'll see you soon."

I nodded and smirked, "Have fun."

She shot me a glare before leaving the room, muttering something inaudible. But I don't think it was something very flattering.

I put away my weapon and decided to go back to our quarters as well, to catch up on some rest.

_Ahsoka POV_

Anakin drives me crazy. I have come close to beating him in a fight who knows how many times, and he always manages to catch me off guard, disarm me, and have me at saber-point in less than fifteen seconds. I'd been meaning to ask Obi-Wan about what he had taught Anakin when he was a Padawan, but I either never had the time or forgot whenever I was with him.

I walked into my quarters and took my lightsabers off of my belt before setting them on the bedside table. I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed, I knew I was supposed to study, but I wasn't really in the mood. I was tempted to get up and go back to the training room to spar with Anakin, but then I noticed a small white box on the bedside table.

It was small, no taller than four inches. It was pure white, and I could have sworn it wasn't there when Anakin and I left earlier. I stood up and looked around my room, feeling a tad uneasy about the sudden appearance of the strange box. There was nothing else in the room; the box was the only new thing. I picked up the box cautiously, not knowing it what it could be. The possibilities ranged from bomb, to a new comlink from Anakin.

I was about to open it, but then I saw a piece of paper. Folded neatly and placed near where the box had been. I set down the box and picked up the note, unfolding it so I could see what was written. It read:

_Something special for my special someone…_

_-L. Bonteri_

I widened my eyes. _Lux? How had Lux gotten in here? And why would he want to give anything to me?_ Despite my befuddlement, I think I blushed a little bit.

I placed the note back on the table and picked up the box once again, this time opening it.

Good news? It wasn't a bomb. Bad news? It was a flower…okay, I guess that's not bad. Just confusing. Why would Lux give me a flower? Again, I think I blushed.

I reached in and pulled the small flower out of the box. It had sharp yellow petals that were so bright they appeared to be glowing, but they were curved at an angle that made them look both fragile and strong. The eye was a dull orange, but it didn't make the flower look any less beautiful.

I brought the plant up to my nose and sniffed it. It smelled like burning rubber.

I inwardly gagged and placed the flower back down. The thought was sweet, and it looked beautiful, but the smell was horrible.

Anakin walked in and smiled, "Hey, Snips. Aren't you supposed to be studying?"

I pursed my lips to the side, "I was about to."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure you were."

"I was!"

"Okay, okay!" He put up his hands in surrender, "No need to get so defensive."

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. It was early afternoon, so the sun was high in the sky. Millions of people were riding speeders through the sky, honking and swerving. It was pretty chaotic, but it was home.

Then I suddenly felt a wave of nausea sweep over me. I groaned softly a placed a hand over my stomach.

"Ahsoka? You okay?" Anakin asked, no doubt looking at me with concern.

I turned and was about to respond with something like "I'm fine, just a stomach ache", but then another wave of nausea hit me, worst than the last. _Much _worse.

I groaned and gripped my stomach with both hands, suddenly feeling incredibly sick. My arms and legs started to ache with incredible pain, and I collapsed to my knees.

Anakin was at my side in an instant, "Ahsoka, what's wrong?!"

I wanted to answer, but my voice wouldn't work. My throat was burning too much to speak.

Yet another wave of nausea swept over me, and I thought I was going to throw up. My head began to ache and burn, as did the space behind my eyes. Everywhere was hurting.

I started to cough, it feel like my insides were trying to get outside. I turned and looked at Anakin desperately as a single tear fell down my cheek, "M-M…Master…"

Then everything went black.

**Hehe :3 Bet you weren't expecting that! And maybe the note is from Lux, maybe it isn't. You'll figure that out in the next chapter or two :-D Review! Reviews make me happy, and the happier I am the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :-D Sorry about the wait, but I had some school stuff that I needed to get done. But I am here now! Special thanks to:**

**It'sATrap101 – Maybe it was the flower, maybe it wasn't :-)**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano – Thank you, sis :-D**

**TripleThreat123 – Cliffhangers…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jedi youngling B (Guest) – Thanks for the review :-) I'm gonna keep going!**

**norik956 – Maybe it was some sort of perfume, and maybe it wasn't :-) You'll find out in this chapter!**

**TW (Guest) – I'm glad you think that it is interesting :-)**

**Violet Frost – Cliffhanger :-D Haha! And I love Annabeth! And Grover, Clarisse, Tyson, Juniper, Nico, Silena, Thalia…you get the picture :-)**

**Count Mallet – I probably should have made it more clear…I am aware that the stripes darken when they are embarrassed, and that's what I meant by saying she blushed.**

**Thanks to everyone! Now, read on…**

Chapter 3

_Anakin POV_

Pure terror flared through my body as I held Ahsoka's limp body in my arms. For a few horrendous seconds, I thought she was dead. I placed two fingers on the side of her neck to feel for a pulse. It was there, but it was slow and strained as if her body was fighting just to stay alive.

I don't know what happened. One minute she was fine, the next minute she was acting sick. Her skin had turned a sickly shade of orange, and beads of sweat had appeared on her forehead. She started coughing, and she barely had the strength to say my name before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed.

I was horrified. What was wrong with her? Who did this to her?

I picked her up and laid her on her bed, but she didn't move at all. I closed her eyes for her and sighed; I needed to get her medical help.

I raised my comlink to my lips and was about to call Obi-Wan, but then I noticed the flower on her bedside table. I instantly recognized it.

I inhaled sharply and widened my eyes, "No…no, no, no!"

I used the Force to place the flower into the white box that was placed on the table, sealing it shut. This was bad. This was _very _bad.

I felt rage begin to pulse through me, coursing through my veins as I shouted in frustration. Who would even dare to do this to my Padawan?!

I picked up the box and was about to dispose of it, but something on the floor caught my eye. A folded piece of paper. I reached down and picked it up before unfolding it. The words that were written made me want to stab someone.

_Something special for my special someone…_

_-L. Bonteri_

I was so angry that I didn't realize I had crushed the paper. I looked at Ahsoka and clenched my fists. Bonteri was going to pay.

I turned on my comlink and growled, "Rex, its General Skywalker. Are you there?"

"I'm here, sir. What is it?"

I looked at Ahsoka's broken body again; anger and rage going through me once more, "Gather a small squad of clones. We have to pay a visit to Senator Bonteri."

There was a slight pause before he spoke again, "Why, sir?"

I looked at the white box on the counter and responded, "He is to be arrested, for the attempted murder of Commander Tano…by use of Coma-Bloom."

**There you go! I know that its short, but it was supposed to be like that :-) And yes, Coma-Bloom is a real plant in the Star Wars universe. Anyone who inhales the scent is put in a coma before dying. Review! Next chapter will be out soon! I hope…**


End file.
